Forest for rest
by aranza.suzukikudo
Summary: Un Hitsugaya estresado, una hinamori preocupada, un picnic y una cascada... ¿¡Hitsugaya y Hinamori en una cabaña?


Holaaa:33 en esta historia, me he inspirado en una canción de DIY (Unit de Hello! Project para el movimiento Satoyama) /watch?v=Lg9FcJPLeLs -Link de ytube

Los personajes no son míos! Son del gran amado Tite-sama *-*!

* * *

Como todos los días, un capitán guapo y de baja estatura se levantaba muy temprano, para trabajar, le gustaba su trabajo, pero su vice-capitana, a veces hacía que deseará estrangularla… Hinamori-san iba todos los días a visitarlo, era su mejor amiga, le encantaba charlar con ella, Hinamori siempre tenía que lidiar con esas escenas de gritos entre Matsumoto y Hitsugaya.

-Ahh… siempre es lo mismo, papeleo, gritos, estrés ¿No te cansas? -Preguntó Hinamori.

-La verdad es que detesto cuando se pone así –Contesto el albino.

-Pobre de Shiro-chan, nunca descansa, siguiendo siempre la misma rutina –Pensó Hinamori-.

-Me degasta estar en la sociedad de almas –El chico se quejó.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¡Incluso tienes una arruga!–Gritó Hinamori

-¡Ehhh! Es cierto taicho –Dijo Matsumoto asombrada

-¡Dejen de mentir! –Estaba realmente alterado

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacer un picnic junto al río? –Hinamori se encontraba muy sonriente.

-Lo pensaré –Contestó acomodando unos papeles.

Toshiro no le agradaba mucho la idea, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer… aunque al parecer cambió de opinión al escuchar un ronquido…

-¡Matsumoto! –Gritó el chico enojado-, Esta bien, acepto ir –Contesto algo más calmado

-¿Qué pasa Taicho?... ¿A dónde irán? –Preguntaba Matsumoto con curiosidad.

-Iremos a hacer barbacoa cerca del río, ¿Te gustaría ir? –Hinamori se encontraba emocionada

-¡Sí! ¿Podríamos invitar al vice-capitán Kira y al vice-capitán Hisagi-san? –Matsumoto también estaba emocionada.

-¡Sí! Será divertido ¿Está bien mañana? –Preguntó Hinamori

-¡Sí! –Matsumoto contestó muy emocionada.

Hitsugaya estaba algo enojado, ya que bueno, tiene tantas cosas por hacer como para salir a divertirse, pero Matsumoto le prometió a Hinamori que irían mañana así que no le quedo de otra…

Al día siguiente…

Todos se encontraban ya reunidos junto al río, comenzaron a poner las cosas, pero Hitsugaya se veía algo tenso…

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Hinamori

-¡Bah! No se cómo pude venir, teniendo tanto trabajo… -Le contesto el albino

-Sólo despreocúpate, mira… -Hinamori lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, eso hizo que Hitsugaya se sonrojara-. Vamos a caminar.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes algo confuso.

-Vamos a intentar entrar a la vida natural –Dijo sonriente Hinamori.

Hitsugaya se echo a reir -¿De qué diablos hablas? –Pregunto el chico aun riendo

-¡Vamos Shiro-chan! …

-¡Que no me digas así!...

-¡Déjame terminar de hablar! –Hinamori se molesto un poco (N/A: Se aman, lo sé xD).- Te mostraré el aire libre de los campos, haremos una excursión –Terminó de hablar

Se encontraban en frente de una cascada, árboles por todas partes, sonidos de aves, un ambiente lindo y sereno

-¿Sientes el viento?, ¿Escuchas el sonido del agua al caer?, ¿Verdad que es tranquilo? –Cuestionaba Hinamori mientras tenía sus manos en su pecho y los ojos cerrados

-Es… de… demasiado tranquilo –Hitsugaya se había sonrojado, cerro los ojos y trato de no estar tenso

Hinamori volvió a abrir los ojos y tomo la mano de su amigo. –Shiro-chan deberías de vez en cuando salir de tu oficina y dejar de ser un robot, tomarte un tiempo para ti mismo –Dijo mientras le daba una linda sonrisa y se ponía frente a él. Hitsugaya sólo abrazo a Hinamori, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Gracias –Murmuro al oído de la joven

-Pero ¿por qué? –Ella estaba algo confundida

-Por hacerme tomar un respiro de esa vida estresante –Dijo el chico contento. –Por mostrarme el aire libre, por llevarme de excursión –Prosiguió

Ambos se sentaron al frente de la cascada y comenzaron a hablar de tonterías, estaban realmente bien.

-¡Vengan a probar la comidaaaaaa! –Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Matsumoto

-¿Te parece si volvemos ya? –Pregunto Hitsugaya, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Vamos ya –Contesto la chica sonriendo y aceptando la mano del chico

Todo el camino, estuvieron de tomados de la mano, fue entonces que Hinamori tropezó haciendo caer a Hitsugaya arriba de ella.

-Gomen Shiro-chan… te hice caer –Se disculpó la chica, volteo la mirada de la vergüenza que tenía

-no te preocupes… -Estaba muy nervioso, pues él quería a Hinamori desde hace mucho…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? – Hinamori lo miro fijamente.

En un acto de reflejo, Hitsugaya hizo que Hinamori se quedará anonada… pues de pronto sus labios estaban juntos a los de ella (N/A: juajua! *u*)

* * *

-No entiendo porque se tardan tanto ¿Qué están haciendo? –Se pregunto Kira

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Tal vez los raptaron! Ó también puede… -Hisagi estaba algo alterado

-¿Puede qué? –Pregunto curiosa la pelinaraja

-¡Puede que se los haya comido un pingüino gigante combinado a un hollow! –Dijo Hisagi gritando con cara de horror.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! –Kira también hizo un show

-Olvídenlo, iré a buscarlos –Dijo Matsumoto despreocupada

Matsumoto movió unos arbustos y se encontró con una escenita…

-¡Kyyaaa! –Grito contenta Matsumoto, haciendo voltear a Hisagi y a Kira-. Mira que estar haciendo eso en un lugar así ¡Son unos picarones!

Hitsugaya y Hinamori se levantaron rápido.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, Matsumoto Baka –El albino estaba completamente rojo

-No lo intente ocultar Hitsugaya taicho, nosotros vimos que estaban tirados be… be… -Kira no pudo continuar por la mirada amenazante del capitán.

-Quién sabe que más pudieron haber echo si Matumoto no los buscaba –Dijo Hisagi tratando de molestar.

-¡Ahhgg! ¡Que no hicimos nada! –Hitsugaya gritó enojado

-hahahaha –Hinamori comenzó a reir

Todos se quedaron perplejos de la reacción de la chica pelinegra.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó Hisagi con curiosidad, una curiosidad que en realidad todos tenían.

-Que Shiro-chan se pudo divertir hoy –Respondió muy divertida

-¡ehh! ¡Lo vez! ¡Se aman! –Dijo Matsumoto

-¡Déjanos en paz Matsumoto! –Dijo algo molesto el albino, para luego tomar la mano de Hinamori y salir corriendo-. –¡Nos fugamos!

Todos se quedaron asombrados, principalmente Hinamori, pero ella aun así sonrío, al parecer se alejaron mucho, pues llegaron a una cabaña cerca y ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Sentémonos aquí –Dijo Hitsugaya

-¡Hoy fue muy divertido! –Comentó Hinamori con una sonrisa

-Hinamori…

-Si…

-Yo… yo…

-¿Tú…?

-Yo te quiero… –Finalizó el chico, con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada

-Yo también te quiero –Contesto la chica, para que tiempo después el chico volviera a posar sus labios en los de ella

-Shiro-chan, quiero estar… siempre a tu… lado –Contesto la chica posando su cabeza en el hombro del albino y así quedar dormida

-Yo también Momo-chan –Dijo el chico observándola para luego quedar dormido junto a ella.

**FIN**

* * *

Oh! Dios! Que hermoso ;-;! Fangirlear con tu propio fanfic (? En fin, dejen reviews :3 y si pueden decirme en que debo mejorar, pues es mi segundo fanfic :3


End file.
